1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio systems, and more particularly, to audio circuitry of the type that filters the components of a signal from an audio amplifier of a radio terminal or an audio transducer to high frequency (tweeter), mid-range, and low frequency (woofer) dynamic speakers.
2. The Prior Art
Ordinarily, these audio signal components are filtered by a crossover network that is interposed between the audio amplifier and the speakers. It has been found that substantial distortion of frequency response, phase response, and transient response, as well as harmonic distortion, is introduced in the combination of amplifier output, crossover network, and the speakers because insufficient attention is given to their interactions.